


Where are we now

by capricious_Bastard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: Ivan died and Yao's grieving.





	Where are we now

**Author's Note:**

> Ivan died and Yao's grieving.

The sound of metal echoed against the cold hard floor, within the darkness, where the sun cannot be seen, he fell to his knees, searching through the stainless utensils, his bare legs pressed down on the marble flooring of the house.

He tried to choke back a sob, black locks falling like black water passed his shoulders, hanging in the air as he pressed his palms down, glassy eyes staring at the silverware before him.

Why.

Why did he have to wake up.

Why did it have to be this hard.

Why did he have that dream.

Tears dripped down, falling, almost raining down on the floor. He did his best not to curl up and let the cold hug him. He wanted somerthing warm. Comforting. Loving.

"Yao-yao?" Silent footsteps, like a snake preying, moving ever so closely towards its prey, slithering unhurriedly. "Yao-yao?" Again, that nickname, "Why are you awake?"

Amber met with violet, but in this pitch black room, all they saw was the shadow of each other's features staying completely still. "Ivan..." He spoke out, palms closing, tightening against the marble floor. A quiet sob escapes his lips, shaking his head frantically as he shut his eyes closed. "Yao."

Arms wrapped around his slumping figure, warm and endearing, heart beats echoing from his back to his ears. He didn't know how soothing that familiar heart beat could be. He didn't know how touching the heat of this person could be. He didn't know how good it felt to not be pressed for answers and only waited for him to talk.

Short blond, almost white, mixed with long black hair as the Russian male rested his forehead against the older man's shoulder, pulling him closer, taut against his chest. Yao's pounding heart travelling to his back then to the Russian's chest. It sounded like music, playing to his ears and replaying within himself.

A hiccup came, Yao placing his hands on top of Ivan's, entwining their fingers together.

"I had... That dream again.." Yao started, closing his eyes tight to let the flow of salty tears stop. "I- I didn't know what to do... I just... I came here to look for-..." He trailed off, letting the larger man's arms pull him even closer.

"Ssh.."

"But-"

Hot breath brushed his ear, fingers combing through his hair and tucking it behind his ear, "Yao, don't worry" Ivan whispered softly, carefully, "Your time will come. And when that happens, I'll be waiting for you, like I always do."

"I know that but I wish that it'd come sooner!"

Yao gasped, turning his head from side to side, dark hair flying in the air. He pushed himself up, "Ivan!" He yelled out, the name echoing around the house, "Ivan!" Yao cried out, "Don't leave me please!"

He ran, ran outside where the sun touched the grass, the cool wind brushed against his pale skin and the darkness of his house was nothing but an illusion.

"Ivan! Please!" He cried, and cried and cried. Falling down, his naked legs prickled by the bright green grass in his field. "Why did you have to leave... Please, please come back..."

I'll be waiting for you, like I always do.

"You could have taken me with you..."


End file.
